


Polygonal

by cmshaw



Category: Dot and the Line - Norton Juster
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, Yuletide, ascii art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasonably happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polygonal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



  
Once upon a time there was a dot
    
    
    .

whose college boyfriend was a straight line.
    
    
    |

She had always been an unconventional dot
    
    
    .

who studied chemical engineering. This dismayed other dots, who tended to favor art.
    
    
       
           ,---------,  
           I         I  
           I o-O-o   I  
           I    \    I  
       .   I     0   I  
           '---------'  
    

  
"How will you get a job?" they asked, but the dot didn't care about pointillism.

"I follow my dreams," she said.
    
    
    .....             .

"The rest will take care of itself."

And her line supported her.
    
    
    |  
    .  
    

  
Sometimes, she thought wistfully of her boyfriend from high school, the squiggle.
    
    
    @)  
    *#  
    

  
He'd never really understood her dreams, but they had had a lot of fun together.
    
    
    (+.  
     &=    
    

  
Her current boyfriend was very serious. They often had study dates
    
    
    _  .

which were very comfortable. When the dot wanted to go dancing,
    
    
    _______  
    * * * * *
    
    .  
    _______  
    

  
the line would make them a dinner reservation and wear a bowtie.
    
    
    |>|<|

One night, they ran into the squiggle as they were going out.
    
    
    |.           **#;

"Hey, cutie," he called, and bounded over. "How're you rolling these days?"

"We're fine," said the line.
    
    
    .|  ,,;^

The squiggle laughed. "You're rollin' too, cutie?" he said.

"He can roll," the dot said loyally, and indeed he could.
    
    
    .o  ))$'

"Hot stuff!" said the squiggle. "Hey, no hard feelings, right?"
    
    
    . (|))*

"Sure," said the line, which made the dot happy.
    
    
    (.|})^

"You guys wanna go dancing?" said the squiggle. "I heard of this place, supposed to be wild."
    
    
    \\.|//

"Sounds like fun," said the dot. "Right, honey?"

"Lead on," said the line, and off they went.
    
    
    | . //&^

It was pretty wild. The dot bounced around
    
    
    .           .  
       .       .   
          .   .    
             .     
    

  
and had a great time. When she looked over, her line was getting all swoopy
    
    
       
     )  
    (   
     )  
    

  
with her old boyfriend the squiggle
    
    
    *)  
    (*  
    *)  
    

  
and both of them seemed to be having fun. She was glad they were getting along.
    
    
    .     .  
      .  .   
     $  .    
    

  
Later, the line invited the squiggle back to their apartment.

"Thanks, man," said the squiggle. "I need somewhere to crash."
    
    
    (;;: \  .

On the way home, the line leaned over to whisper to the dot,
    
    
    (u,,      /.

"He's a lot of fun, isn't he?"

"He can be," the dot admitted.

"We could ask him to stay for a while," the line said,
    
    
    ((^"   /.

"I mean, if it wouldn't be weird." He looked nervous.
    
    
    ({"l  <.

"Are you asking for a threesome?" the dot said.
    
    
    {3!"  /.

The line blushed.
    
    
    #+#+  (.

"Is this too sudden?" he said gruffly.

"Oh, honey," said the dot,
    
    
    (?(?  |.

"I think it'd be marvelous. Are you sure?"

"I've been thinking of it for a while," he admitted.
    
    
    *!*! /.

At that point they realized that the squiggle had been listening the whole time.

"I think you're both pretty cool," he said.
    
    
    !(|.)!

Moral: Sometimes a triangle is right.
    
    
       
     S\         
     E\\        
    {Z \\       
     N} \\,M    
     [L==\\%)   
     /....Xy    
     \....H\\   
    ,Lw--D7 \\  
    

  



End file.
